


A Dangerous Dance

by Nahx



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday fic for a friend, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, I tried my best please have mercy, Laslow is surprisingly hard to write for, Reader is the summoner, There's a little bit of fluff depending on your outlook, Writing some of my headcanons here, also some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: Ever since you summoned him to this world, Laslows' been wracking his brain to find a way to catch your eye. This time, he finally has something in mind. Of course, even the best ideas tend to go awry somehow.





	A Dangerous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I'm bringing over from Quotev to show you all I'm still writing-- hopefully someday I'll be able to get myself out of my motivational rut, so I can finish what I started. I apologize to you all who are still waiting. At the very least, I hope you enjoy this fanfic I wrote for a friends' birthday~

 

_‘One, two, three… One, two three… One, two—’  
_    
_Laslows’ body moved elegantly across the platform, his breathing laboured, his eyes focused. He counted the steps in his head like always to ensure that he wouldn’t fumble._  
   
_‘One, two three… One, two, three…’_  
   
_Though it wasn’t as if anyone would be there to witness it if he did._  
    
  _He swung his arm over his head in a perfect arch while following up with a twirl on his feet, letting out a quiet hum with the effort. The man went to extraordinary lengths to make sure that no one would be able to witness him in this state; all because he was too embarrassed of what the others would think, seeing him practicing his dance in the middle of the night._  
   
_‘One, two, three… Getting better,’ he thought, silently mouthing the steps now to not lose concentration as he swung his hips around in a fluid motion._  
   
_His humiliation wasn’t the only reason he went so far to hide his efforts, however. There was something else, another point of motivation for him to hone his best skill._  
   
_After a few moments, he found himself humming a certain song, one he’d learned in a world that was not his own. He timed his steps to the memory of the rhythm, his movements unwavering and smooth like the wind._  
   
_‘One, two, three… One, two, three~’_  
   
_In truth, this was all for the sake of impressing someone. His motivation may have been unsurprising to most, considering his reputation as a world-renowned flirt, but contrary to popular belief, his past attempts at courting had been lackluster at best; they were all merely in good fun, and truth be told, he was never trying that hard to begin with. No one was aware of this, but he’d actually been quite shy earlier on in life, but with his mother’s encouragement, he gained the courage to talk to others, which eventually led him to his enjoyment of talking to women._  
   
_If he really thought about it, Laslow realized he just couldn’t help himself from striking up conversations with them because of the charming qualities that women tend to possess, like their reactions, fashion-sense and beautiful appearances._  
   
_He certainly loved the ladies, even if they didn’t feel the same way about him, but in the end, he’d never gotten too attached to any one over the others, because it was never about trying to pledge himself to someone in the first place. Despite his romantic lines, and regardless of his soft and sensitive nature…he was perfectly content with his single and unrestricted way of life._  
   
_At least until he was dragged to this strange foreign realm, and had the chance to meet you._  
   
_The attractive man let out a soft sigh between his humming as his thoughts turned to you once again. Laslow had been through so much, more than the average person could handle. He’d been born into a time when the world was coming to an end, a dragon ravaging the land and horrible monsters destroying every living thing in their wake. He and his friends, his allies, came up with a plan and traveled to the past, where they then did everything they could to warn and help stop the terror from ever becoming a reality. His journey wasn’t over however, because then he ended up being hired by a powerful being to aid another world in peril—he’d had to change his clothes, his name, even his face, in order to remain inconspicuous._  
   
_Throughout all of the past turmoil, he convinced himself to push on. As long as he could smile through it all, he would be okay. Just keep smiling. That mantra is what saved him, and helped even when he thought his job was over and then was summoned to yet another strange new world._  
   
_What would have been exasperation quickly dissipated when he saw you standing there looking up at him, your mouth formed in surprise. And ever since that moment, you piqued his interest quite a bit, more so than any other woman in his life._  
   
_He changed his stance, getting ready for the final move—he exhaled shortly before spinning across the room with a flourish and stopping right in the center of the floor, his right hand raised high in the air while his left hung near his shoulder._  
   
_He held his pose for a few more moments before returning to his regular stance. There was still a while yet ahead of him, but…If he kept training like this, he may eventually be able to put on a performance strong enough to entice you._  
   
_“Well, that’s enough of that I think,” he said to himself, a thick accent coating his words. The man was definitely pleased by the improving results. The thought of winning you over with this special part of him made his heart flutter._  
   
_“…That was really beautiful, Laslow…” The sudden voice almost put him under cardiac arrest; even more so when he realized whose it was._  
   
_Laslow quickly turned around, and sure enough, you were standing there, cloaked in your usual robes._  
   
_“(Y-Y/N)! W-What are you doing here?! You… Please tell me you weren’t watching me,” his voice went from shock to almost pleading as he felt a rising fear in his gut. How were you here right now? He was positive that no one would venture to this part of the castle at night!_  
   
_He grimaced, sweat beading on his forehead. Not only was it very embarrassing for him to be seen like this, but he also didn’t want you to see his dance, not until his skills had improved more!_  
   
_Strands of hair began peeking out from under your hood as you shifted, hand raised to your lips, “Oh, I’m really sorry for disturbing you. I heard a sound coming from this room when I got a little lost as I was trying to find Alphonse, we were supposed to discuss a plan for the upcoming battle. I got curious when I overheard it while coming through the area, so... I came in here and saw you, and I was about to call out, but then I realized you were dancing and—I just got caught up in watching you, I forgot to announce my presence.”_  
   
_You bowed your head slightly, “From your expression, I can tell that I walked in on something very private, and I can’t express how sorry I am for my error. If it’s any consolation, your dance, the way you moved… It was truly magnificent.”_  
   
_Somehow, your earnest apology was enough to significantly reduce his panic over his plan being ruined. He could feel his shoulders, which were previously stiff, unwinding themselves from the tension inhabiting them. It was strange to think that even a miniscule amount of speech from you was all it took to get him to relax, even if it wasn’t completely._  
   
_“Yes, w-well… I suppose it’s alright, as long as you don’t tell anyone about this,” He looked away, a clear blush dusting his cheeks. Already, he could feel his stomach twisting itself into knots. While you may have been able to calm him about his strategy being destroyed, his feelings for you were beginning to take hold instead. Damn him for getting so nervous!_  
   
_He let out a light sigh, trying to relieve some pressure, “And you certainly are as perceptive as always my lady. I’m afraid I become a bit, ah, anxious…whenever someone witnesses my practicing. I know I may not seem like it, but I am fairly shy when it comes to certain things; this being one of them.”_  
   
_Laslow’s view of your face was limited, but for a moment, he thought he spotted a smile. The thought made his insides feel a touch of giddiness._  
   
_“To be honest… I’m not really surprised. Each and every individual, whether they’re aware of it or not, have a different side to them. It isn’t always obvious, but it’s there. It’s a part of who they are, who **we** are, and a reason why people are so complex.”_  
   
_These words were quite unexpected to the flirt, but nonetheless he paid close attention to what you said; your views on everything were just as important to him to learn as the rest of you._  
   
_“That’s why, I hope you aren’t ashamed of your shyness, or your dancing for that matter. They aren’t something to be ridiculed or fixed—you’re perfectly fine just how you are now, so…as a piece of advice…don’t change that part of you, no matter what anyone says.”_  
   
_Laslow believed his heart might burst from how quickly it thudded against him. He stood there, stunned for a few moments, unable to make his mouth start to move, though his mind was racing. He knew you were caring, he was probably more aware of that than anyone, but to have that compassion directed at him, for you to be harbouring those sorts of wishes for him, he almost couldn’t stand the intense euphoria beginning to rush through him._  
   
_As he mulled over this, it suddenly hit Laslow once again…the reason he fell so hard for you. Understanding, gentle but firm when needed, smart, curious… These were but a few of the words he would use to describe what kind of woman you are. There are many more, but it was pointless thinking about that when you were standing right in front of him._  
   
_“My, but how kind you are… However, if we continue to go on like this, I fear my face may be set aflame.” He let out a low chuckle. A small smile blossomed on his lips, “But, thank you… I must confess; no one has ever told me I should accept those parts of myself. In truth, when I was young, my mother tried to help me overcome it, but I was only able to learn how to converse without fear. The rest of my timid-ness…has yet to fade. Though, perhaps I’m better off if it doesn’t, taking into account the feelings of the intelligent and lovely woman standing before me that is~”_  
   
_“Haha; well, I certainly wouldn’t want you to catch fire, let alone being the cause of it. And I would be glad if you took my opinion into account, but at the same time, don’t let me stand in your way if you would rather not have a bashfulness to you. I just want you to understand that it’s okay to have those qualities, and no one should force themselves to change, at least not for something like that,” you explained._  
   
_He grinned, “Duly noted then, (Y/N).”_  
   
_Glancing out a nearby window, you spoke, “I hate to cut this short, and as much as I like talking with you, I really should hurry to find Alphonse—he’s been expecting me all day today.”_  
   
_Laslow felt a twinge of hurt at this. He wasn’t ready for you to leave yet, he wanted to chat more, to be in your presence for a little while longer. Not to mention there was a distinct sense of distaste at the mention of you going off to another man. Unfortunately, he knew he didn’t have an adequate enough excuse to keep you with him._  
   
_It was getting harder for him now. He was becoming so infatuated you, it seemed it was coming to the point where he never wanted to part ways._  
   
_“Ah, but I do so enjoyed our chat. It pains me to have to part ways so soon with such a wonderful conversation partner,” he winked, “though I supposed I can’t be selfish and keep you to myself; go ahead and do as you must, I don’t mind. I shall retire for the evening shortly as well.”_  
   
_“Heh…Okay. I’ll see you later, Laslow.”_  
   
_“Indeed, until next time, my fair maiden.”_  
   
_The billowing of your cloak was the sight that met him as you turned your back and walked out of the room. His smile stayed for a bit longer, your figure walking down the hall keeping his attention, before dropping entirely._  
   
_Laslow was a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. There were about a hundred other heroes that you’d summoned to this realm besides himself. Of that number, roughly half of them were male, the majority being in their late teens to early or mid twenties. That alone wasn’t cause for total alarm, but there was another pressing issue that he just couldn’t ignore._  
   
_A side-effect of being summoned by Breidablik was an immediate feeling of attachment to the summoner; the only one who wasn’t affected by this was the true summoner, since you didn’t have any attachment to Anna when summoned to this world yourself._  
   
_It didn’t matter that no one knew what you really looked like. While you constantly wore that shawl over your body, your face was obscured from everyone, and though Laslow was desperate to know every inch of you, at the same time he wasn’t concerned about your looks. Unfortunately, this holds true for the other heroes as well; the attraction remains regardless._  
   
_This spelt bad news for Laslow. He would be competing with most of the men for your affections, because there was no doubt that they felt something toward you as well. He’d already witnessed it on a few occasions; male heroes confessing about how comfortable you made them feel, and how they wanted to be around you more often, among other things he didn’t want to think about._  
   
_“This is quite the predicament,” the man admitted aloud. “…Nonetheless, that won’t stop me from achieving my goal. I want to learn more about you, about the world you grew up in, and everything else there is to know. This is the first time I’ve felt this way about anyone, and I’m not about to let this chance slip by.”_  
   
_With these words, a new, wide grin appeared, stretching ear-to-ear. He would smile once again in the face of his adversaries, just like he always has. His head lowered, eyes landing on his clenched fingers._  
   
_“What I wouldn’t give for you to smile a true smile at me.”_  
   
 

 

_…_

 

   
Not long after that night, Laslow realized that while his initial plan had been unintentionally foiled, the two of you became closer than ever thanks to that conversation you shared. Now you talked on a daily basis, discussing things like battle strategy, the war, politics, Askr, your families, the best place in the kingdom for tea…  
   
There were more than a few heartfelt stories told among you now; he told you of his original realm, how he grew up during dark times, and how his mother died before teaching him the end of her favorite dance. You told him of your world, how it was filled by what you called 'technology', how there were places of academic pursuits that anyone could attend regardless of status, the way the hiring and job hunting were different… Learning from each other, the bonds between you grew stronger and stronger still, and of course, the mans’ feelings were nourished also. It became clearer the more he spent time with you—you were unlike any girl he’d ever met, perhaps it came from the fact that you were from a world completely separate from the ones he knew? Either way, he found himself loving the stark contrast between you and the rest.  
   
 To sum it up, at this point, you could be considered really good friends. Possibly even best friends.  
   
Looking back, none of it had gone the way he’d anticipated, but he couldn’t care less when the results were this promising. Truthfully, he was ecstatic! He felt that he was one step closer to telling you how much he adores you. It probably wouldn’t be too much longer until he could gather up the courage to do so.  
   
Nevertheless, there was always bound to be some bumps in the road, and trouble soon reared its head when a certain someone began to get a _little_ too close to you.  
   
Recently, the Askr prince began approaching you outside of regular battle strategy talks. It wasn’t too frequent, at least not yet, but Laslow knew it was anything but harmless; especially when he saw the look in his navy-blue eyes when glancing your way when he thinks that no one notices.  
   
If he considered the rest of the heroes a threat, Alphonse was the biggest one of all, because he didn’t have the side-effect from being summoned. _His feelings were as genuine as Laslows’._  
   
The goal that he worked so hard to achieve would go up in smoke if Alphonse got involved, he knew that. And because he knew that, the light-haired man was left with only one option. He didn’t want to resort to this yet, but if he sat back and didn’t act quickly, his chance would be gone.

  
   
So, he seduced you.

  
   
It turned out to be easier than he’d thought—as it happens, you conveniently had a weakness for flirtatious men, and he berated himself for not noticing the signs sooner. It was really easy to get you to unravel right into his hands with his silky words and smooth advances.  
   
When he finally popped the question, you were in a secluded place. He’d been tilting your chin up to gaze into your eyes, and he gave you a breathtaking smile before saying, “You know me better than most people, you know. And I feel that after all this time, you’ve only grown on me more with each passing day. Your loveliness has entranced me, just as your personality has captivated me and drew me in deeper still. My sweet lady, I want more of you, more than anyone else; please, give yourself to me, just as I wish to pledge myself to you.”  
   
You didn’t need any extra convincing for you to agree.  
   
His smile turned soft then. “Thank you, (Y/N)… I cannot properly express just how much this means to me. Life may be fleeting, but if I were to spend it with you, smiling by my side, there isn’t a joy out there that could compare."  
   
He leaned closer to your shrouded face, his voice lowered to a whisper: “I promise to do everything I can to make you happy; I swear it.”  
   
With that, he took the liberty of lifting up your hood, finally revealing your face for the first time, before he seized your lips with his.  
 

 

  
…

 

   
It was the next day that Alphonse found out, and though he acted like it didn’t bother him, or that he wasn’t interested in the first place, it was clear he was in pain in those moments he assumed he was alone. But that wasn’t a concern then. More importantly, with this, everyone would finally back down. Now that you were together, no one could hang out with you freely whenever they wished. You belonged to him now, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.  
   
A month passed by.  
   
At the current time, you looked at Laslow, face colored a bright shade of pink. Whenever you were alone together, you dropped your hood for him, something he’d insisted upon…Not that you minded.  
    
You held a couple things in your lap, and they were the source of your lightly smiling face.  
   
“Laslow, this is really sweet of you, but you didn’t have to go through all this effort!”  
   
He laughed and sat down beside you, slipping an arm around your side, “Oh come now, there’s no need to be so modest. As a lover, it’s only right that I should do at least this much; what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t spoil my princess on a day like this? It only comes around once a year, so it’s important to celebrate!”  
   
“I guess you’re right,” you sighed, but then let out a giggle because you found it impossible to ignore how cute he was for doing these things. It couldn’t be denied that Laslow was as sweet, sympathetic, and caring a boyfriend as one could get. When he first asked you out, it didn’t take long to figure out that you’d landed quite the catch!  
   
Gazing down at the flowers and cake in your lap again, you couldn’t help your smile widening. He really was too good to be true.  
   
“Seriously, the cake and flowers would have been enough, but you found a way to charge my phones’ battery as well?”  
   
He gave you a sly grin, “Well, let’s just say that Odin and I came to an agreement of sorts.”  
   
You shook your head; “This whole day, everything you did, it’s all been so nice of you…How am I going to compete with this?”  
   
Laslow made an expression like he was thinking for a moment, before replying, “You don’t have to compete with me, my lovely, but if you _really_ want to give me something special, then I do have something in mind that I want~”  
   
The confused look on your face made him burst into a fit of laughter: “Then again, it may be too early for that~”  
   
You two talked for a while longer, and during pauses in the conversation, Laslow marveled to himself on how well things turned out. It had taken much planning, but it had been worth it in the end, with you two now in a steady relationship, and everyone had pretty much accepted that fact.  
   
The only potential threat that still remained was Alphonse, who continued to pine after you still, long after everyone else had given up.  
   
Laslow wasn’t going to do anything in particular about this, but he knew that if the prince ever took things too far, if he ever stepped out of line—  
   
Laslow, or rather, **_Inigo_** wouldn’t hesitate to deal with the matter.  
    
Maybe to be on the safer side, he would just take you away from prying eyes altogether, somewhere where it would be just both of you.  
   
It was a tempting option at least.  
   
The day was nearing its end, the fact made obvious by the sky outside showing the oncoming twilight. Today was a rousing success in his opinion—you were content, as was he, though you had claimed many-a-time that you would have been satisfied with merely anything. Of course, the idea of him barely putting in any effort at a time like this just didn’t sit well with him, and so he went out of his way to prepare and make the day into one to be remembered.  
   
Laslow turned back to you at last, and, taking in the peaceful expression on your face, smiled while quickly pecking your mouth; a privilege he would never tire of having.

  
   
_“Happy birthday, (Y/N). May we have many more celebrations ahead; now and forevermore.”_

   
_~_


End file.
